The present invention relates to an attachment firing apparatus, in particular a grenade launcher, for mounting on the barrel of a firearm.
Known attachment apparatuses of this type are either slid over the barrel (for example GB 2 218 191 A, EP 0 085 193 A1) or mounted on Picatinny rails of the barrel and fixed using attachment screws. In both cases there is the risk of accidental firing of a shot when handling the equipment during the mounting and dismounting procedures. The object of the invention is to create an attachment firing apparatus having increased safety.